The Doctor, The Fan and The Man
by Wholockian394
Summary: The Doctor lands in a little girls back garden. But what if this little girl is Sherlock Holmes' little sister? (Little girl is NOT Amy)
1. The Past 9 Years

**The Doctor the Fan and the Man.**

**Hi guys its meee! I've changed my mind. I'm not going to use the other account. And I'm going to start the story again with a different name purely because I wanna make this a Sherlock X-Over too. I have also changed Luna's name to my Sherlock OC's name so yea… without further ado. ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer:**** *Says in really fast comic 'End advert' voice* The characters in this fan fiction are not my creation unless you look at Luna. Everyone else were made by other people and therefore I am braking no copy right laws by writing this fic. **

**Chapter 1: The past 9 years**

**9 years ago**

Luna-Mae Holmes was sat on her bed at home, as per usual, watching Doctor Who. There was a knock on her door and her older brother walked in.

"Luna. I presume you are watching Doctor Who again? Yes?"

"What else would I be doing Sherlock?" The ten year old asked the twenty year old.

Sherlock shrugged the question off "Mummy want's you. You're in trouble judging by the look on her face. Probably another letter from your school." Luna sighed and walked a steps behind Sherlock. Walking into the room she saw her other brother Mycroft, her father looking disappointed and her mother with a face like thunder. "A toilet seat little sister? Really? You blew up a toilet seat?"

"Hey at least I wasn't expelled!" Luna tried desperately to defend herself.

"Yet Luna-Mae!" Her mother yelled. "You need to start behaving at school young lady or so help me you will never watch Doctor Who again!"

"No! You can't do that!" Luna yelled back tears in her eyes. "That's not fair!" Before anything else could be said, Luna ran to her room in tears.

While everyone else was fighting about whether Mummy was too hard on the ten year old Holmes or not Sherlock snuck away to Luna's room. "Come on Luna." He said rubbing her back. "Let's watch some Doctor Who."

Just as Sherlock went to press play on Luna's laptop his phone went off. "Ugh it's Lestrade. I'm sorry Luna I have to go."

"No you don't!" She cried grabbing hold of his arm. "Please don't go!"

"I have to. I'm sorry. We'll watch Doctor Who when I get back. I promise." After he left Luna heard a sound she recognised.

"That's not possible." The episode was not playing.

A very scared little girl looked out her window into the back garden and, lo and behold, was greeted with the sight of it. She ran outside slipping past her parents and Mycroft. She knocked on the door gently and got no answer. She reached for the door just as it opened. Stood in front of her was a young man in a skinny suit. His hair was messy and spiked up in random directions. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hello, are you lost?" He asked her seeing the scared look on her face. She shook her head.

"Your-your TARDIS… I-it landed in my back garden…" She all but whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked her also lowering his voice.

"Because if my parents heard me out here I'll be grounded for life. They're already angry at me because I blew up a toilet today in school…"

"Ah. What's your name?"

"Luna-Mae. Luna-Mae Holmes. But my friends call me Luna… Actually only my brother Sherlock calls me Luna. I don't really have any friends…" Luna said sadly.

"Well Luna, I'm the Doctor. You can count me as a friend any day. Now would you like to come on an adventure?"

"I'd love to Doctor. But I can't. I'm ten." Luna sighed sadly. "Maybe when I'm older?"

"Ok then Luna. We'll see. I need to go now but I can't wait to see you again." He smiled at her and retreated into his box. She waved as the TARDIS dematerialized and ran back inside sneaking back up the stairs.

**7 years ago**

'_He said he'd see me again. That was two years ago. I kinda miss him. The Doctor I mean. When Sherlock got home that night I told him everything. He didn't believe me. Said I was being a silly kid and then said he won't watch Doctor Who with me because I've obviously been watching it too much. Everyone else had the same view and it only lead to me being bullied more at school and them me getting into more trouble for lying. It was two weeks ago I started thinking as everyone else. Started thinking I had imagined a man and a box._

**4 years ago**

Luna sat on her bed doing homework. After the incident (That's what everyone had started calling it) and after she stopped believing it were true she really started focusing on education. Now she was a beautiful, smart young woman with long flowing blonde hair (which she got from her mum) and sparkling ice blue eyes (she got from her dad). She hardly ever watched Doctor Who anymore and she was getting as good with deductions as Sherlock and Mycroft. Mummy and Daddy were becoming more and more proud of her every day. Sherlock was still living at home and everything was grand.

Then she heard it.

"No. No this can't be happening. Not again!" She ran outside to once again be greeted by a blue box. She walked over to it again and knocked just as quietly as before. The box opened and the same man she saw five years ago was standing there, not aged a day, looking at her. "Luna?"

"D-Doctor?" He smiled wider indicating a yes. SLAP!

"Um… Ow." He said holding his cheek. "Why?"

"Five years." She said her eyes welling up. "It's been five years! No one believed me. I was bullied even more. Then I just stopped believing you were real. Doctor I thought I had imagined you!"

"Sorry about that. How old are you now? 15? That's still too young. Hey listen. Keep focusing on your studies for the next four years and I promise I will be back for you."

"Ok bu- Wait a minute how did you know I've been focusing more on my studies?"

"Because after you stopped believing you hadn't been listening out for me as much as you were so you didn't know I was there. I'm so sorry. Keep learning. Ok?" She nodded and with a hug he left and she walked back to her room smiling happily.

**Today**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!" Her family and friends yelled on her 19th birthday. She smiled and looked around. There was her brothers and parents, obviously, Sherlock's friend, and her new friend, ex-soldier Dr John Watson, Molly from the morgue, Mrs Hudson, Sherlock and John's landlady, Detective Inspector Lastrade. Even Anderson was there, much to Sherlock's disappointment. There was only one person missing. Luna's man with his box. Her birthday cake looked like the TARDIS and all the decorations were Doctor Who themed. _'I wonder if he knows it's my birthday…'_ Just as she thought that there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Luna said jumping up. She ran to the door and opened it up to find a tall-ish man in a suit wearing a bow-tie. "Hello. Do you mind stepping out here for a second?" He asked. Looking suspicious but nevertheless curious Luna did as the man asked. "Did you miss me?" He whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused. "Hi Luna!" He said beaming at her trying to clue her in.

"Doctor?" She asked unsure. He smiled at her and she squeaked jumping into his arms. "You changed…"

"Yea I do that. It's complicated…"

"Come inside!" Luna said and dragged him in. "Everyone this is my friend..." She looked at him unsure what to call him.

"I'm John. John Smith." The Doctor said with a little wave.

"Right John. He's from collage. I wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make the party." She said smiling. Mycroft stepped forward first holding out his hand

"Mycroft. I'm Luna's oldest brother."

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said shaking his hand.

"Sherlock. Her older brother." Sherlock said not stepping forward

"John, John Watson." John said also shaking his hand.

One by one everyone greeted the stranger. "So John. What are you studying at collage?" Luna's mother asked

"Health and Social Care." He replied quickly. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up." Luna had to fight not to laugh at that. She looked quickly at the Doctor and they shared a look that said _'if only they knew…' _

**Meanwhile in the TARDIS**

"What's taking him so long?" A bored, Scottish, red-haired woman asked.

"I don't know Amy. He said he promised to visit someone." The man next to her asked.

"I know that Rory. It still shouldn't be taking this long!" Amy complained again.

**I know the TARDIS bit is short but my brain is dead. I will try and update soon but I'm in Y11 and it's going to get harder to update as my exams draw nearer. Once again I'm sorry. **

**Until next time…**

**ALLONS-Y!**


	2. It's Real

**The Doctor, The Fan and The Man**

**Hi it's me again. I had a Physics test last week and one of the questions was on a person called Amelia and her husband. The Test said Paul so in a fit of awesomeness I crossed out Paul and put Rory in it's place. ANYWAY! **

**Like I said I'll try and get these up :) so Chapter 2! Fun! Don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories! Also I will be starting to accept prompts. I will only accept prompts through PM's not reviews. Look on my Bio and rules for and a general structure for the prompts will be there soon. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except my mind… though I am scared someone owns that too… -_-**

**Chapter 2: It's real**

**Sherlock's POV**

This man seems… Strangely familiar. After he and Luna left the house I dragged John along to see what was going on. I followed them to an old 1960's police box which they both entered. "That doesn't seem right." John said verbalising my thoughts.

"No. It doesn't. Come on John." I dragged him inside the box too.

**No one's POV**

"Come on Luna! Say it! Everyone does and I frankly love it." The Doctor begged the birthday girl.

She looked around then smiled at him. Knowing exactly what he wanted she said, "Does this have wi-fi?" She laughed as the Doctor's face dropped.

"It's bigger on the inside…" Luna heard a voice behind her say. She spun around quickly to see John and Sherlock there dumbfounded.

"It's real…" Sherlock said. "So… Um… You weren't lying?"

"You mean when I was ten? Nope. You should start listening to ten year olds more often."

"Maybe."

"Ah Mr Holmes! Will you be joining u?" The Doctor asked.

"Wait a minute. Mr Holmes? As in… Sherlock Holmes?" Amy asked from the other side of the TARDIS.

"Yes. Him." John and Luna chimed together, clearly fed up with that.

"And I'm John Watson." John said.

"And I'm his little sister Luna-Mae but no one has called me Luna-Mae since I was 12… Most people call me Luna nowadays." Luna rambled then smiled. "But yes they are coming."

"Who says?" Sherlock.

"I do. Whoever she is gets her husband, so I want my favourite bro and his best friend."

"How did you know we were married?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Well the way you look at her indicates you love her deeply and she keeps sneaking little looks at you just to see if you're looking at her. You are both wearing rings on your wedding fingers and they look almost identical showing they were a pair. Therefore you must be married and your questions just confirms it." Luna said and smiled.

"Wow… You really are related. I'm Amy. This is my husband Rory."

"Ok so now we are all nicely introduced, let's see…" The Doctor looked around at his five companions. "LUNA!" She jumped hearing her name being shouted. "Where or when would you like to go?"

"Ummm… What about…" She thought for a moment and smiled. "What about Barcelona?" The Doctor grinned at her and went to get to work.

"Wait a minute. Spain? You want to go to Spain?" Amy asked looking a little confused at the glance Luna and The Doctor shared.

**The end! I know it's short and kinda lame but I'm so busy and didn't want you guys to hate me for not updating. Review and if enough people want it I'll do a little something for how Luna knows about Barcelona. Ok REVIEW. PM me with PROMTS. And **

**ALLONS-Y!**


End file.
